Power Rangers Legacy Of The Shikigami Ranger
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: Michiru Kururugi must defend the world from a secret evil. With the help of four past rangers he can save us all. Michiru/Sango. Crossover Inuyasha Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Power Rangers

This is my second fanfic so hope it goes well.

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting Legends and Meeting enemies.**

The year is 2006. In the mountains of Scotland. There was a climbing group struggling to get up the snowy mountain. It was a cold and dismal rainy snowy day.

Professor said one of the students. We have to find a place to sleep other wise we will be dead. The snow has become too much and is unsafe to walk on.

The professor said your right there's 10 people here. We will have to sleep here. Wait a moment the professor turned around. My god it's a miracle there's a cave near here we can sleep there tonight.

So the group went in and they were shocked to see what was there. It was an absolute paradise. There was grass and trees even a little pound.

One of the students said what is it professor. The professor oh nothing it's just my son is was having his birthday on the previous week today. That's Good professor Kururugi. I know just wish I could have been with him more before we left Japan. Oh I miss him and my wife.

Look sir the group staggered back to see a golden ball. That's very strange said the Professor.

Then he and the fellow students went up to the golden ball. Its written in Japanese said the professor as he took more of a look at it._ It says that who ever opens this golden ball would have succumbed the world to complete darkness of the demon who forfeited is right to existence when doing the deal of evil_. Sir it seems to be some kind of. Before the student could speak up his hands were bleeding from frost bites.

Then a spot of blood hit the golden ball. Then there was an earthquake the Garden of Eden then become a gloomy black/grey thrown room with smoke underneath the floor. Then the thrown room look like a nightmare there was a chair in the canter of the room looked black with a nightmarish twist. It was dark outside.

The professor spoke first. Where are we who's done this? **I have. I have been a prisoner of the golden ball for 600 years. But know I have returned to rule this world and its inhabitancies. **Then the ground fell and the party fell. The professor looked up and said Michiru Ami I'm sorry I can't come everything fell the spirit looked around.** Zordon was a fool to seal me away. But that is over now to do what Zedd Master Org Mesogog or anybody else out there could never accomplish invading Earth.**

The year was now 2007 Michiru was on his bed in a white cloths thinking. I miss Sango so much I mean it she was the only person there that I had feelings for. I have just graduated from high school and I need to find a job quickly.

When Michiru went outside he was looking about. I will never see the two people who I love again my Dad and Sango.

Then he heard a scream there where dog demon's only human shaped with black fur and with green wings attacking the people. Michiru gasped demons are here. I got to stop them before they kill every body.

He was running like hell but then he saw a great light. He said who's there. The voice replied _do you have someone you want to protect. If you do shikigami wizard then take this and start your journey as a Power Ranger._

Then Michiru got saw a white band on him with a black star on it. Then he knew what to do then he breathed in then shouted White Shikigami Ranger Ten powers. Then the White shikigami dragon got up around him and covered his body. He had a white suit with a black cape and a multi coloured star in the middle a sword on his belt and a Dragon's helmet which was white. Then he said you all are dead meat. He was attacking the demons every were.

Then he saw some demon's left but where attacked by some thing that was flying and it was yellow. Take those boys she had a yellow costume with white spots and a golden symbol in the middle and a pterodactyl's helmet. wait a moment Michiru fought that the yellow dino thunder ranger. Then there was a speed attack from something red but stopped to show who he was. It's good to be back. He had crimson colour on him and a long stick sword and golden plates. That's the Crimson Ninja storm ranger. Then one of the demons's was grabbed on the ground and pulled and killed. The figure that did that had a red suit with a lion's badge and a golden stripe. That's how we ROW. That's the red wild force ranger. Then came 3 blasts the ranger who did that had black armour two yellow horns and a cape and his gun looked like a gun sword. Looks like you could use some help. Michiru thought no way that's the magna defender.

The Demons were Defeated and they all powered down. Michiru asked thank you but aren't you all retired. Then Cole Evans the Wild Force ranger said true but you need is help to beat the evil were facing.

TO BE CONTINUED

This is my second story so please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Finding out the reasons of power and the re awaken of the Dragonzord<p>

Previously on Legacy of the Shikigami ranger

**Michiru Kururugi a secret Shikigami wizard. Who came from are time then got transported to ancient Japan were he met travellers and also found many things about his past. Then when he returned home he graduated from High school. Then some Dog demons that came out of no were started to attack his home town and attack every body there. Then Michiru saw a great light and gave him a black star which allowed him to become the shikigami ranger. Then he got help from what it seemed rangers of the past. **

Michiru looked at the four strangers in front of him. He thought no way those guys were rangers. I mean I have heard about the power rangers. They are an American team there have been lots of them. The last team that I have heard about was Dinothunder. That must be the one which the yellow ranger is from. So I wonder who are the others are from.

Then the one of them stepped forward he had a red jacket and red trousers.

He went up to Michiru. Hello Michiru Kururugi I am Cole Evans the red Wild force Ranger. And next to me is Kira Ford the yellow Dinothunder Ranger. The person on the left with the blond hair is Hunter Bradley the Crimson Ninja Storm ranger. The last person in black is. Then Cole stopped as a man in black clothing came up to him. My name is Mike Corbett I'm the Magna Defender of the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Cole said so you know who we all are.

Michiru said just to let you know that I really am surprised that something like this has happened to me. Don't get me wrong I am not saying any thing bad its just I'm a ranger wow.

Then Kira went up I know what you mean probably everybody gets that when something like this happens.

Then Hunter went in between them. You see a Michiru was it. Yes it is Michiru replied. Hunter then continued with what he was about to say. You see Michiru we need you for a very important mission that probably concerns you.

Michiru strutted what you mean.

Well you see said Cole the thing. The light that gave you your powers. Also gave us back are powers plus one more past ranger. Wait a moment Replied Michiru you saying that there's another Ranger on this team.

Yes replied Cole. He is actually a legend who has found this power source. He hasn't found anything to link it with but is still trying to find out what it is.

Then it was Michiru's turn to speak wait a moment what has this to do with me. Don't get me wrong I'm all with save the world and all but why did I become a ranger.

Cole responded well you have shikigami we know that. But you will probably want to come because apparently this has something to do with your father's disappearance long ago.

After hearing that Michiru just went silent for a moment. They can help me find my farter my dad. But what about my mom I can't just leave her here and do everything. Plus what about my friends from the feudal era. Inuyasha Kagome Miroku Shippo... Sango.

Then he heard a voice behind him saying you can go with them Michiru.

Then Michiru turned around mom.

Yes Michiru she went up to him and said Michiru I know you miss your Farther so do I. But if you finding him means going with these people then I wont stop you you're at a age were you make your own destiny.

At the background Cole smirked remembering what princess of animarium said to him and the lion zord.

Okay thanks mum. Mrs Kururugi gave Michiru a hug and went up to the rangers. I trust you because of the deeds you have done in the past for that I know my son is safe.

Don't worry mam. Replied Mike. You can trust us.

Then she looked at Michiru please be safe. She gave Michiru a good bye hug. Then the Rangers went into a car a left. Michiru looked at his mother at the window. The car was actually a limo so it could take all of them in. Hunter and Mike were in the driver's seat while Kira Cole and Michiru were having a talk.

So said Michiru are we going. Cole answered We are going to America. In case you're wondering how we are getting there are friend the member who wasn't with us is waiting at the docks for transport. Then we are going to the space launch tomorrow to a far planet in another galaxy.

Cole then looked at Michiru again what's the matter. Mostly every kid you age would dream of this.

I know said Michiru it's just that I had this girl.

Let me guess said Kira you want to be with her but don't know that she likes you and she lives in another time.

Michiru said yes wait a moment how do you know she comes from another time. Cole laughed you see we know you have shikigami because the Time force rangers found you on there computer and that's how we found you.

Cole went up to him. You see explained Cole it doesn't matter if you both come from a different time. She might love this other person and on the other hand she might love you. But you confessed your love to her that will make her realise that some one cares for her and we treat them like the queen of everything.

Michiru looked at Cole thanks he said with a small smile.

Besides if you help us I could ask two friends of mine Wes and Eric if they could make contact with the Time force rangers. They could send you a time ship and you could go and see her.

Really replied Michiru you would do that for me.

Sure said Cole you need to be by your loved ones.

Then the limo stopped. Kira said what's the matter is something out there.

Yeah said Hunter. There's about one of those Demons's out there only this time its a giant. and looks like it knows who we are.

Then Michiru went ahh. Then he fell. Cole and Kira got him. Mike said we have to get out of the car and run to the docks that's were Tommy said to meet us.

They got out of the car running with an unconscious Michiru. Then something attacked the demon. Kira said who did that. They all saw what did it. It was like a robot only green with a Dragon type body.

The Dragon Zord said Hunter that means.

That's right guys. Tommy Cole responded. Yeah it's me get Michiru to the docks and wait for me. I just want to play with this demon and we go to the station.

Alright let's do this ITS MORPHIN TIME DRAGON ZORD.

To be continued

The second chapter

* * *

><p>So give me your reviews and if any of you are interested you could make a drawing of this on<p>

Deviant art


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Power Rangers.

**Chapter 3 Getting on the planet and the son of the old emperor**

* * *

><p>Right now Tommy was in the Dragonzord fighting off the dog demon. Aww man this really isn't going to be easy. Good thing I got my power coin back. I think the reason it was the Green ranger was because it was my first ever Ranger form plus I have control of the Dragonzord again.<p>

Then Tommy remembered when he was the white Ranger and the thunder zords had been destroyed. The Dragon zord was the only original zord on the team which had survived. Since it has been under water all this time.

Then he looked at the dog demon straight into its cold blood red eyes. Tommy was in his Green mighty morphing costume inside the Dragon zords cockpit.

Alright he thought to himself I have to keep this thing what ever it is stalled. Until the others can get to the transport mat and arrive in the space station. Then he chuckled to himself remembering when they had an all Red Ranger mission to the moon. Only this time they were fighting with something that could crush them all in a single blow if it wanted to.

Now was not the time to hook up old memories. Now was the time to protect his fellow team mates and all so the one person who could be the key to all of this.

The demon jumped at the Dragon zord. Tommy looked at it no you don't. Then hit the Dog Demon really hard with the Dragon zords tail. It caused the demon to fall back but it wasn't enough to kill it. Tommy thought No it's not dead come on where's Light speed rescue when you need them the most.

Then the demon got up but then it looked liked it was shivering. Then it got a purple circle in the middle of its head. Then it looked like it was grinning. _So you're the ones which took down my_ _farther in cold blood_. Then Tommy was shocked. The demon it can talk. _I am not the demon which you are fighting now I am the entity which was unlocked a year ago from the shikigami ranger's farther. Because of him I now live_. Then Tommy spoke up who are you what did you do to Professor Kururugi and the people at the trip. _There dead you fool HA. They died crumbling at the floor buried in rock ad corpses HA HA. You should have seen there faces crying like the doom was upon them and screaming. Oh the screaming was fantastic. _

This was starting to really getting to Tommy. DONT SPEACK ABOUT THEM THAT WAY. THEY HAD CHILDREN WIFES PARENTS NOW THEY CAN NEVER SEE THEM BECAUSE OF THE HELL YOU GAVE THEM. NOW IF YOU HAVE ANY DECRNTCEY YOU WILL TELL ME WHO YOU ARE.

Tommy then calmed down for am moment. Then looked at the dog demon.

_Fine Green Ranger you want to know who I really am I shall tell you who I am. _

_When Zordon _and_ Zedd were having the war of there species. Then I went to earth during its medieval time. I was causing havoc to all the villagers there. Then Zordon came we fought to the last man standing it was a glorious battle one which I enjoyed completely. But Zordon was the victor. Then he imprisoned me in a golden ball were I have already have spend a 600 years in. But now I'm free to conquer this world._

Tommy was really getting annoyed with this guy. Just tell me who you are.

_Fine I shall. I am the descendent the child the son. I am Thrax the son of Zedd and Rita._

Then the dog demon tarnished.

Then Tommy was shook up. Zedd and Rita had a son. There evil truly evil now there son has come. Knowing Zedd. His son will be the same as him in a lot of ways.

Then Tommy powered down and was running to the docks in green cloths. Then he finally got to the docks. Thank god they made it.

When he got there he went up to Hunter. What's the matter with Michiru? I don't know said Hunter it's like he's fainted but its nothing serious. Then Cole went up to Tommy. Some thing wrong Tommy. Then Tommy spoke guys the person where fighting up against is Thrax. Whose Thrax said Kira? Then Tommy said he's the son of Zedd and Rita. Everybody gasped. Mike said you're serious.

Yeah said Tommy. What is the plan now replied Cole. Then Tommy Spoke up Every body get on the transport it will take us to the station. We will sleep there and Leave tomorrow. Cassidy and the Blue Senturion will come with the mega ship.

Everybody did what they were told and went on the pad with an sleeping Michiru. Then beamed to the space station.

Meanwhile in the federal era. Sango in her demon outfit and Kagome were looking throw the forest for demons.

Kagome sighed I can't believe the guys said they were to tire to spot any Demon's so they sent us to look for some.

Then Sango sighed also I know what you mean Michiru would probably come with us to make sure we were safe.

After hearing Michiru's mentioning. Kagome flinched yeah but Miroku could have come. Since he is a lady's man. Sango said guess so.

Then Kagome kept quiet and was thinking to her self. Look what Michiru's done he could have ruined Miroku and Sango's Relation ship for good by saying he loved her. No matter how much he and Sango have spent to gather that doesn't mean she feels the same way.

But then Sango stopped Kagome. What is it Sango. Look Sango Responded by pointing her finger at a clocked stranger.

Then she said Kagome is it a Demon. I'm not sure Sango I don't sense anything from him.

Then the clocked figure looked at them. Then it spoke and looked at Sango. You're the one I need. The one which fills his heart with joy and love. But can be his hatred and pain. Then he jumped hit Sango until she was unconscious and grabbed her. Then Kagome shat and arrow but he dogged it.

She said who you are and what do you want with Sango. The clocked figure looked at her and said nothing to do with you mortal.

Then he disappeared with Sango on his shoulder. The portal he disappeared through a portal. It looked like a time portal.

Kagome saw it. Wait a moment that portal looked like the on in the well. That means Sango could be in another. Then she gulped. Time.

* * *

><p>To Be continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the last chapter of this crossover. You know this might be the first completed crossover with Michiru Kururugi in it. So for all those writers with incomplete crossovers you better start writing. **

**Disclaimer I don not own Inuyasha or the Power Rangers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 the final morph and the lover's farewell<strong>

Michiru woke up. Hee my head he groaned. Then he looked around him. Wait a moment then he saw what he was on. He was on the moon. How did I oh wait now I remember? The other rangers sent me here since I was the only one who could pass with out being detected by Thrax.

Then the mention of Thrax made his stomach turn. That son of a Bitch I'm going to make him pay for killing my dad. Then he saw some dog demons coming.

He could here them whispering. Did you here Lord Thrax got some king of human from ancient Japan. Yeah that's right she even tried to fight him but there is no equal to the power of lord Thrax in any way. He will get rid of the rangers of all the teams so you can make sure the word Power Ranger will no longer have a meaning.

When Michiru heard this his mind went into shock for a moment. Do they have they have Sango don't they. Thrax already took away my Farther. I'm NOT GOING TO LET HIM TAKE SANGO FROM ME OR ANYBODEY ELSE. SHIKIGAMI RANGER TEN POWERS. Then Michiru morphed and was going to fight the Demons.

Wait said one of them it's the ranger the one that. But before the Demon could finish its speech. It was killed by Michiru's white Dragon sword. All the Demons said at once get him before he gets to Lord Thrax. But Michiru was all ready killing them as if they were nothing. Then he looked at his morpher. Its running out of power got to find the castle.

Then he saw it. The grey castle resembled then one Lord Zedd had but more dark and evil.

Then he ran to it as fast as he could. Knowing that Sango was there was already breaking him to know she was with that monster from hell. When he reached the door. He just banged it with all the strength he had. When he went inside a whole lot of Demons where waiting there for him.

Then he looked around. They all had blood firstly eyes and they were dripping slaver throe there teeth. Then Michiru got his hand up. If you want to have a go with me then that's fine just to let you know I'm not leaving here until the women who I love is safe and the monster who killed my Farther just like his parents were dead. So who wants some he shouted.

Then all the Demons grouped and were attacking him. But he was slashing each of them as if they were nothing at all.

When all the Demons were finally killed he just looked around. Now Thrax the next fight is going to be between you and me.

Then Michiru ran then he came up to a spiral staircase. He ran up it knowing Thrax was probably on the top since it seemed to be the master place.

When Michiru finally reached the top. He saw it looked more like a battle arena with a freaky nightmarish twist. As he looked around he saw the person he had so longed wanted to see. Sango he breathed slightly. She was lying down on the floor in her Demon Slayer armour. With out thinking a second he ran up to her. Sango wake up its me Michiru please wake up.

She can't here you boy. Then Michiru saw him the man who was responsible for all of this the monster of Zedd and Rita. Thrax Michiru whispered.

Yes ranger it is I lord Thrax the son of Zedd and Rita. My I have seen you UN morphed. You looked so much like your farther only more how should I say younger he he. Michiru grew angry now shut up you don't know any thing about him you blood sucking leach.

Thrax said ohh temper temper. I was only complementing you and your Ranger suit looks so nice. If only you had your own team it would have been more fun to kill you.

Michiru shouted THAT IS IT THRAX YOUR A DEAD MAN. Then Thrax replied shall we stop bickering and start to see who can be the victor of this battle because as long as I'm breathing your loved one is going to die if you loose.

Then the fight had started already Thrax and Michiru were exchanging blows to each other. Nether one was willing to give up but both were slowly getting tired and were getting to there lat legs in desperation to still fight. Thrax was the first person to speak. It seems he was gasping that you really want to win this. Michiru replied more then anything. You foolish boy you think by killing me you can stop evil. You see when I was in my Imprisonment I saw the future and I will tell you there will be more and terrible evils worse than me. And one of these days they will succeed in killing the human race which is made of those pathetic apes. Then Michiru looked at him even if that happens. Someone is going to come up. You don't need 100 you don't need 74 you don't need 2 just one. Then evil will be stopped and destroyed.

As Michiru was saying this light was appearing around him. What Michiru gasped? Then under his helmet he had a little smile. Thrax it is over now. Then he got up his sword and screamed DRAGON SLASH OF THE TEN POWERS. As a huge White Dragon came out of the sword it was attacking Thrax. NO screamed Thrax IT CANT BE. NO FARTHER MOTHER FORGIVE ME I COULD NOT AVENGE YOU. CURSE YOU KURURUGI AHHHHHHHH.

Then Thrax disappeared and was finally destroyed. Then Michiru UN morphed and went up to Sango. When he finally got up to her she was starting to wake up. Ah then she opened her eyes. Michiru when she saw him they bath hugged each other as if there was no tomorrow. She whispered I knew you were going to come. Then Michiru replied you know I couldn't leave you no matter how much I wanted. Then they both looked at each other in the eyes. And then they started to kiss on the lips. Then a light was coming the same light which took Michiru from the Feudal Era. Then Sango said I love you. Michiru replied I know I will come back one day Just promise me you can wait that long.

Then they both vanished. Both going back to there own worlds.

Two hearts to sky's on love. One day they will meet again just wait and there love will be cherished.

Just wait.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
